Single Faye
by Tyler Song
Summary: Faye Valentine goes out to the Amerillo bar to look for someone else to have a 'good night' with. Songfic of Sinlge Women by Dolly Parton. Faye may seem ooc. Rated T for implied activities and drunkenness. No comfort at all. Didn't know if this qualified as "angsty" or not. :/


**Okay! I've decided to write a songfic! I have pulled up my song list on my phone and will press the shuffle button. Whatever song pops up will be what I base this story off of. Okay, here I go! The song for this fic will be . . . "Single Women" by Dolly Parton! Er, her cover, anyway. Apparently, it was written for a Saturday Night Live skit in 1981. Mrs. Parton made it a top-ten country hit the following year. Who knew, right? Now for the 'fan' part of this fanfic. Ummm . . . Oh, shoot. Perhaps I should've figured out that part before doing this. Maybe I can take a crack at Cowboy Bebop? Granted, I'm only a little familiar with the show. I have seen a good couple of episodes that just **_**happened**_** to be in front of FMA. XD I can write it to be just Faye Valentine. It might be out of character, but I'll try my best. Alrighty, then! It's settled! I'm writing a songfic about Cowboy Bebop! I don't own the series or the song (be thankful)! I'll come up with a title after I write this thing. Enjoy! ^3^**

Faye Valentine swirled the bronze liquid around her glass lazily. The wooden bar stool was beginning to make her back hurt. Or maybe it was from slouching over for so long. Either way, it was just making her even more irritated. It felt like she'd been there for hours and not a single decent candidate for a 'good night' has approached her. The guys that _have_ come up to her all had some corny one liners like, "Come here often?" and smelled like booze and throw up. _Maybe the Amarillo has just lost it's flare and all the good fish are swimming in a different ocean_, Faye thought with a sigh. She sat up and reached into her pocket to pull out a cigarette. Placing the stick between her lips, she was about to start looking for a lighter when the sound of a match being struck found her ears. She turned to see a rather rugged looking man with a lit match standing beside her.

"Need a light?" Faye examined the man with little interest before steadying her cigarette with two fingers and leaned forward to accept his offer. She vaguely remembered briefly locking eyes with this man earlier but had changed her mind and broke the eye contact. The man sat on the stool next to her and proceeded to light his own cigarette when Faye blew out her first puff. "I hate these chairs," he said. "They make my back feel like it's about to break into splinters. And I got enough of them as it is from these things." Faye barely jerked her head at his lame attempt of a joke and took another sip of her drink. The ice clinked against the glass while the last bit of alcohol seeped through their cracks. _Oh, great. I don't have any more cash on me to get another,_ she thought. _And considering how desperate I am right about now, I'm going to need a lot more booze if I'm leaving with this chump_. The man noticed the look on Faye's face. "Another round for me and the lady, bartender," he called out. Faye glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _Hm. Or maybe I spoke too soon._

Two glasses slide down the counter. Faye and the rugged man grabbed one respectively. "Thanks for the treat, cowboy," Faye spoke, almost downing the whole glass. "Hope you plan to keep 'em coming." The man chuckled and drank some of his beer.

The more time passed, the more they drank. And the more they drank, the more the man's stupid jokes made Faye laugh. And the more Faye laughed, the more attracted she became to him. So she had no objections when he stuck his face in her neck. "That's some nice perfume you got on, babe," he slurred. "It smells familiar. You sure we never met?" She was positive she'd never seen this man before, and if she wasn't so drunk, she would've rolled her eyes at how dumb that line was.

But right now, she _was_ drunk, and therefore didn't care. She giggled at him and playfully pushed him away. "M'Positive," Faye told him. She put on her best mischievous smirk for him. "Say, wanna take this party back to my hotel room?"

The next morning, sunlight somehow managed to stab Faye's green eyes from behind closed lids. She squeezed them even tighter as a painful sensation suddenly dropped into her head. She turned on her side, pulling the covers over her head in a vain attempt to fall back to sleep. Instead, she tried to remember what had happened last night. The man's face flashed in her mind and she slowly opened her eyes as she realized she was alone in her bed. A matchbook laid on the nightstand beside her. She reached for it and found that he had left her his name and number. "Uhg, is he serious?" she asked the silence. But despite her reaction, her cheeks still tinted slightly at the idea of continuing to see this man. "Then again," she mumbled. "I guess he wasn't _so_ bad. I don't see the harm in humoring him a little bit."

Later on that day, Faye used the hotel's phone to dial the number scrawled on the matchbook. After three rings, there's a click on the other end.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice.

_Oookay, I see where this is going_. Faye swallowed a lump that had appeared in her throat and asked for the man written on the small cardboard folder. "Oh, I'm sorry. My husband's out at the moment. Can I take a message?" his wife asked. Faye just sighed and told her it wasn't necessary. She hung up without saying good-bye; not really caring if she caused the woman any suspicion. She walked to her bed and sat in the edge.

"Tch. I should've figured. It's always the same. Friendly when they meet ya, strangers when they go, right?" Faye closed her eyes and sighed again, shaking her head and shrugging for effect. "Maybe I should've gone with the guy who offered to dance. You know what they say, if they're good on their feet, they're better off them." Faye tapped her chin. "Then again, he was a bit nosey asking to join me at the bar. But it's not like Mr. Married asked either." She stood up and stretched her aching back. "Oh, well. Better luck next time."

Faye Valentine swirled the bronze liquid around her glass lazily. The wooden bar stool was beginning to make her back hurt. Or maybe it was from slouching over for so long. Either way, it was just making her even more irritated. It felt like she'd been there for hours and not a single decent candidate for a 'good night' has approached her. Then again, she _had_ been laughing with some girls who had decided to sit next to her. They were having a bachelorette party for one of them. Eventually, they began talking about their boyfriends and marriage, which reminded Faye of the rugged man from the night before. By the time the group had left, she was in a foul mood. Another song began playing over the intercom. Faye whipped around to sneer up at the ceiling. _Would they get some more songs, already? These are getting old!_ She thought bitterly.

It was now almost closing time, when all the sleaze bags began to file in for one more drink. A short, average looking man stumbled over to Faye. "Hey, sweet cheeks," he snorted. "Wanna swing by my place?"

Faye rolled her eyes. This time, she was not_ that_ drunk. "Uhg, are you serious?" she asked, not looking at him. She took another drink from her glass. "Buzz off, porky." He actually wasn't that big, but she just wanted him to go away.

The man only sat on the stool next to her. "What? You lookin' for a woman's company, too?" he asked. Faye slammed the glass down and glared at him. The sleaze just laughed. "I'll take that as a no. So, why not?" She didn't answer him. She just gave a disgusted grunt and turned back around. She lifted the glass to her lips, only to find it drained once again. _Okay, now I'm __**really **__starting to get ticked!_ She pushed the glass away and laid her head in her arms. The man let a few moments of silence pass before saying, "What do you say to another drink?"

Faye peeked at him above her arm. _Maybe this guy's alright,_ she thought slowly. _I brought my toothbrush, anyway, and I managed to mooch off about 1500 Woolong off of those girls earlier. _She smirked at the man next to her. "You got enough on you to get me drunk?" she asked, coyly.

_I guess my life could stand to be better than this,_ Faye thought as she watched a perverted grin spread on the man's face. _But it better not get worse, or I just might lose it._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Single bars and single women__  
__With a single thought in mind__  
__Just to make it till the morning__  
__Looking for what they can find__  
__For a man they won't remember__  
__For a night they can't forget__  
__Do you come to this place often?__  
__May I light your cigarette?__  
__Drinkin' beer in Amarillo__  
__Passing time and swaping jokes__  
__Hoping for a new beginning__  
__But beginning to lose hope__  
__And you're waiting for that moment__  
__When a glance becomes a stare__  
__Mmm, what's that perfume that you're wearing?__  
__Haven't I met you somewhere?___

_Find a matchbook in the morning__  
__With a name and number scrawled__  
__When you phone, a woman answers__  
__And you wish you'd never called__  
__Oh, they're friendly when they meet you__  
__But they're strangers when they go__  
__Ahh, do you mind if I come join you?__  
__Would you like to dance one more?___

_And it's gettin' near to closing__  
__And the seconds pass like years__  
__Lots of friends to share the laughter__  
__Not a one to share the tears___

_Oh and you wish they'd change that juke box__  
__Cause you know every song it plays__  
__Can I drop you off at my place?__  
__Oh, what's the matter, are you gay?__  
__You gotta twenty in your pocket__  
__Got your toothbrush in your purse__  
__Life could get a whole lot better__  
__But it better not get worse___

_Single bars and single women__  
__With a single thought in mind__  
__Just to make it till the morning__  
__Looking for what they can find_

**The end. How'd I do? Was it okay? Do I need to run in front of a firing squad? Fun fact: it was 3:44 pm when I started this. It is now 6:44 pm. A large majority was trying to figure stuff out and researching the show a little bit. I already did the disclaimers at the top, so please don't expect me to do it again. I still dunno what to name this thing. Ah, well. I'll go the lazy people's route and name it after the song. But instead, I'm gonna replace 'Women' with 'Faye', so it'll be titled **_**Single Faye**_**. *runs in front of the firing squad* Please feel free to review! Ciao for now! ^3^**


End file.
